


3 A.M Looks Good On You

by moodyme



Series: Hours [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, this is short and pretty pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyme/pseuds/moodyme
Summary: It isn't the first time Adam sees Richard Gansey and Ronan Lynch together, but it is the first time he's seen them so late at night.





	3 A.M Looks Good On You

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, unedited, and I literally have a lot of other stuff to write but I wrote this super quick anyway lol.

 Adam Parrish had just ended his shift at the factory later than he ever had. One of the guys on the next shift had called in about his kid being sick and Adam jumped on the chance for an extra six hours worth of pay. His former hadn't been happy about it, being technically illegal, but Adam had convinced him. It had only taken him a minute to do. He had called home to let his mom know he wouldn't be back until late, she hadn't picked up the phone. If his parents wondered where he was, they probably just assumed he was staying with some girl. He almost wished they were right. He could use the stress relief.

 Instead, he was sitting on the curb under a busted street lamp on the corner across from the 24 hour gas station, his bike propped up against the front of a store that had been closed for years. The thought of just not going home, just for a single night, felt too good to ignore. The streets were deserted but for the station employee standing outside on a cigarette break. She either didn't notice him sitting in the shadows or didn't care that he was sitting alone so late at night, either way worked in his favor. He didn't want to be known or seen right now.

 He watched the puffs of smoke drift from the station employee's mouth each time she exhaled. Under the garish burn of the flickering station lights, it looked like a kind of magic. The faint rumble of an approaching engine broke the quiet. The rumble grew into a roar, and an orange Camaro screeched into the station. The station employee threw down her cigarette, and Adam imagined what she must be grumbling under her breath as she was forced to return to work. Two boys tumbled out of the Camaro, the driver in a polo that matched his car and rumpled looking chinos, and the other boy in all black and looking like a shadow following the first boy into the station. 

 Richard Campbell Gansey III and Ronan Lynch. It wasn't the first time he had seen the two boys together. Seeing them apart was far more rare. But it was the first time he had seen them outside the stone walled grounds of Aglionby, and seeing them now, so late at night, made his mood sour. He hated the two of them; he hated them for their casual wealth, for Gansey's easy manners and Lynch's easy disregard for everything that Adam needed, like school and money and a future. He hated them in the perfunctory way he hated everyone at Aglionby, and right now, at 3 a.m on a weeknight after a 12-hour double shift, he hated them just a little more than usual. 

 The two boys exited the store several minutes later, Gansey throwing a 'thank you' over his shoulder as the bell above the door chimed. Lynch growled something too quietly for Adam to hear, and Gansey responded with a sharp look and a reprimand that only resulted in Lynch laughing. Gansey watched him for a long moment before his disapproving face morphed into a grin and he eventually joined in on the laughing. Adam felt a sense of longing as he watched them. They were two beautiful boys, and they were easy in each others presence in a way he himself hadn't been with anyone. Adam Parrish wanted a good many things, more than he could name, but in that moment, he wanted none of it more than the genuine feelings for another person he saw in that gas station parking lot. 

 Eventually, the Camaro pulled out of the station and Adam was temporarily blinded by its headlights. He stayed sitting there long after the roar of the Camaro had disappeared. When the night shifted from dark to darker, heralding the approaching dawn, Adam stood. He winced at the pain in his ass from sitting on the pavement for an extended amount of time, grabbed his bike, and pedaled home. He needed to shower and change before finishing his homework and biking to Aglionby for a day of classes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is trash, but if you want to prompt something at me tho, go yell at me on tumblr @daleyposts


End file.
